The Black Wind
by Vegito ssgssj . 123
Summary: Gowen the son of son gohan and wendy marvell has been brainwashed by zamasu in futuer trunkses timline. Will dbz heros and fairy tail heros be able to stop this evil duo.


HELLLLLLLO EVERYONE MY NAME IS VEGITO . **This is my first fan fic so I'm kinda new around here , so if make any grammar mistakes please tell me about it. And for those who read the story and don't like I don't care what you say go read another story. Now that's out of the way , time to give a summary. Listen it's kind of complex and weird story . Gowen is the son of future Son Gohan and Wendy Marvell (not the young one ) , in this story gowen will be black gowen . But unlike the super gowen is actually not Zamasu but himself but his mind has changed. So that all I can say before we start. I hope you guys enjoy it . LETS BEGIN!!!!!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Distruction everywhere you go , the sky's went from blue to dark . Body of thousands no millions are everywhere , there is shed blood on the street on the walls. A blue haired man running into shelter. "Mai are you here ?" Said the man "trunks what brings you , aren't you supposed to be with your mother so she can the time mechin ?" Said mai with a surprise tone ."yes she's actually about finish it I just wanted to drop by to make sure you ok" said trunks . The tow lovers countinoued until they heard a big explosion near them shaking the shelter to point it broke down . Trunks took mai and flew of to his mother.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"yes it's done " said a Bulma finishing the time mechine . " Mother where are you ?!?!" Yelled trunks thinking that hopping nothing happned to his ,"I'm trunks, oh thank god you're alive , and mai . Good news trunks I've finished the time mechine " said Bulma in happy tone ,"great now I can go back

-" **BOOM!!!!!** A large explosion consumed half of the lab . Trunks got up yelling " MOTHER,MAI" he then saw my mai getting up that kind of made him happy but wait where is Bulma ?. He then saw that mainiac holding his mother by her throte " MOTHER!!!!!!"yelled trunks with tears in his eyes, "trunks go go and save the future " also with tear in her eyes Bulmas last word before another explosion consumed her and that basterted, with horror in his eyes seeing his mother dying infront of his face but also knowing it wouldn't effect that monster he the blasted mai which made trunks even more horrified but he knew the only was to use the time mechine he went to the time mechine and started pressing the buttons to lunch it . " where are you going trunks " said a dark cold voice trunks turned around it was nonother than his masters son his best friend gowen(he wears the same clothes as Goku Black but his hair is different and his eyes are brown the same as his mother) . Trunks quickly lunched a attack to distract black gowen , he then went in the time mechine and lunched it " _gowen why?!! What happened to you?!!"_ Gowen deflected his attack "You are not going anywhere " lunching a life blast but thankfully trunks time mechine worked and gowens ki blast missed " What were did he go ?!!" Black said with a surprised tone , trying to sense his ki but he felt nothing ."It doesn't matter , when he comes back I'll crush him and who ever he brings with him. Then the dawn of justice shall rise!!! Hmm hmm he he HAHAHAHA" said the mainiac gowen. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxx _Fairy tail. _ After the eclipse gate and the dragon invasion incident everything went back to normal. And normal in fairy tail means fighting drinking having fun,"it's great to see everything went back to they it was before " said Lucy while sitting with Erza Wendy and carla and lisanan ," yes it is fairy tail after all" said Erza while smiling "Aye" said happy. "Hey isn't anyone here man enough to fight me " said Natsu " Thats a mans challenge " said typical Elfman ,"would you just shut up natsu " said a annoyed gray , "WHAT DID YOU JUST ICE PRINCESS " said natsu yelling at grays face " bring it on flame brain" said Gray ,"The both of you that's enough " said Erza in her scary tone " Aye sir " said Gray and natsu. "Well as long as these hooligans keep fighting everything is still ok" said caral before yelling in agony and catching her head it was another vision and this time was a gowen catching Wendy by her throte while saying "mother i missed you so much ". "Carla what's happening " said Wendy in a consered tone. Then Carla explained everything . "What are you saying Carla that's possible " said Lucy "Wendy is still young for mother" . "Believe me that's what I saw " said Carla . " who ever that is we just gonna have to wait until he shows up" said Erza .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **well that's guys make sure to give me more ideas that will make this story interesting. Like I said you don't like don't leave a hateful review just go.until next time. See-ya**


End file.
